Opposites Attract
by LitNiche
Summary: Ever wonder about Benezia and Aethyta as a couple? How they met, how two such opposites ended up together, and how our beloved Liara came to be? This story begins with their initial meeting and let's see where it takes us. Liara is listed as a character because she may come up in future chapters and she certainly appears in her parents and the settings I put them in.
1. Meetings

Chapter 1: Meetings

Benezia sat behind her desk in her office on Thessia in Armali. She crossed her legs and held her head in a palm. The day had been long and trying, mostly because an ill-tempered fellow asari matriarch had made it so. She sighed as she remembered their first encounter that day.

"_Oomph!" Aethyta grunted when she ran straight into Benezia in the high-ceilinged, brilliantly white Athame's Hall. She dropped all of her datapads, but she didn't really care. They hadn't been well-organized anyway. The matriarch she'd run into however, had also dropped her datapads and looked irritated in trying to fumble them back together in some orderly fashion. "Ooops." Aethyta said for both of them. _

"_Yes. Ooops." Benezia said coolly, not lifting her gaze to meet Aethyta's. She was mentally working on a speech she'd deliver shortly to the matriarchy. "Apologies."_

"_Nah," Aethyta said gruffly as she began to help Benezia. "My fault. I'm fairly new to these hallways and well, I was staring at that chicks tits to tell the truth," she gestured her chin in the direction of a maiden intern. _

_Benezia's brows rose slightly. It was rare for an asari to admit attraction to another asari so openly, even more so in Athame's Hall. Her new acquaintance must indeed be new. She smiled and nodded rather than agreeing more overtly that the intern held some appeal. She looked up at her fellow matriarch for the first time and saw a grin on the other's lips. She gave her a small smile in answer to be polite. "Thank you," she said as they rose with their datapads. "May I ask your name? I don't believe we've met."_

"_I'd sure as shit remember you," Aethyta grinned at her and eyed her a little. _

_Benezia immediately put up her diplomatic wall. Her interactions with males of different species across the galaxy had long made her accustomed to such glances and she'd learned the easiest way for it to stop was to not encourage it by noticing it in the slightest. "I'm Benezia T'Soni," she said with a slight nod of her chin in respect. _

"_Right, you asked my name," Aethyta nodded awkwardly. "Name's Aethyta."_

_Benezia didn't let a brow arch at the informality of only giving a first name. She smiled instead. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Matriarch Aethyta." _

"_Ha!" Aethtya laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, nothing like a headbutt that sends datapads flying. Sorry about that, again. I'll see you in the chambers, then?"_

"_Yes," Benezia nodded. _

_Aethtya's grin was back. "Good. It'll be nice to see one friendly face."_

Benezia stroked her temples as she rung for her assistant to fetch her some tea. She hadn't exactly been the friendly face Aethyta had hoped for.

"_Fellow matriarchs," Benezia began her speech at the round table of assembly. There were only twenty or so present in person, but she was addressing thousands via the extranet. "I shall get to the reason I have asked for your time straight away: I would like to call for greater funding to our diplomatic republic states. The Council is not enough to ensure our long term goals of peace and prosperity."_

"_Where do you propose the funds come from?" An ancient matriarch asked her. _

"_We haven't been at war since the Rachni Wars. Fund diplomacy over military. We strengthen our ties rather than wait for disaster with the other races." _

_Benezia heard a chuckle from someone three seats down. She turned in its direction and was surprised to see the matriarch she had bumped into in the Hall. "Matriarch Aethyta?" she began. "Is there something you'd like to add?"_

"_Yes, thanks." Aethyta scratched her neck. "What if a war does happen?"_

"_Then we will realocate the funds."_

"_It's not that simple."_

"_Isn't it?" She couldn't help a small scoff. _

"_No," Aethyta frowned at her. "You need experienced, well-trained, well-equipped soldiers if that day ever comes." _

"_I'm not suggesting we rid ourselves of our military, Matriarch Aethyta. We certainly should not. However, perhaps we could be more efficient with less funds rather than shower a leg of our republics that hasn't run for centuries with inordinate amounts of economic support while the turians wonder why we have so few diplomats on Palaven and the salarians make scientific discoveries that we have to pay for instead of collaborate on."_

"_Are we supposed to play diplomat with the Geth?" Aethyta challenged. _

_Benezia narrowed her eyes. "They do not travel beyond the Veil."_

"_Yet." Aethyta matched her glare. _

"_Achm." Another matriarch coughed for their attention. "Perhaps you two should meet and come to your own understanding of the other's policies so that we do not waste our forum's time with a debate that will clearly not be resolved in the short time we have today. Let us move on. Matriarch Dalana, you wished to speak?"_

Benezia's assistant came in with her tea. She thanked her and dismissed her for the day. She had a lot of work to do. It had taken her months to earn a physical seat in the assembly and with one new matriarch's hot-headedness, she'd have to begin again. She knew she could post her full proposal on the forum, but she was in this for more than the betterment of her people. She hoped for the Council position that would be open in a century or so and a successful career advocating for diplomacy might earn it for her. It didn't hurt for her fellow matriarchs to be able to match a face to the policies she'd surely succeed in bringing to fruition. There wouldn't always be a Matriarch Aethtya to interrupt.

She sipped her tea and set out a few datapads in front of her terminal. Just as she began to feel a rhythm in her work, her door swooshed open. She arched a brow that the person hadn't announced themselves via the comm at least before entering, but when she saw who it was her surprise dissolved. "Matriarch Aethtya, I wasn't expecting you so soon. I assumed our discussion after the assembly today would suffice until a later date."

"Yeah, well, I thought of something else that pissed me off about your proposal."

Benezia's foot twitched in agitation. The matriarch could at least attempt to be civil. "Please, be seated," she said, ever the diplomat.

"I've got a better idea," Aethyta surprised her with a smile. "Let's go get a drink. It might loosen you up a bit and I can get to why you really want to push this policy forward so much."

"You seem as adamant as I in wanting it to not go through," Benezia challenged, ignoring the invitation. It didn't work.

"I'll tell you my reasons if you tell me yours. Come on."

Benezia sighed. "I'm afraid I have quite a lot of work to do, Matriarch Aethtya. Perhaps another time?"

Aethyta looked dejected. "Look, I'm not trying to hit on you, at least not tonight. I just think we'll be more relaxed and less hostile with a few drinks in. Meet me halfway here."

The matriarch's candid attempt at opening negotiations made Benezia consider it for a second. "Where were you thinking?"

"Place not far from here. Don't worry, no dancers, so there won't be any tits to distract me this time," Aethtya smirked.

Benezia leaned back in her chair away from her desk and folded her arms. "You speak quite openly about your interests."

"I 'speak quite openly' about everything, T'Soni." Aethyta shrugged. "What do you say? Join me for a peaceful drink?"

Benezia sighed. She'd need to resolve their disagreement eventually anyway before presenting again and the drinks might work to her advantage. "Very well."

"Athame's ass, you'd think I was asking you to pull out your fingernails. It'll be fun. Come on." Aethyta began walking out of the office. Benezia scrambled to secure her files and grab her things to catch up.

…

"So what's your deal?" Aethtya cut right to the chase. "What's in it for you if this goes through?"

Benezia took in their surroundings. The bar was not exactly the sort of place a future Councilor should be spotted in. Aethyta had been true to her word, however, in that there weren't any dancers. Instead there were…videos. She averted her eyes from a screen and nodded for the bartender to attend to them at her convenience and turned on the stool to face Aethyta. "What's in it for you if it doesn't?"

"Typical," Aethyta smirked.

"What is?" Benezia asked. Before Aethyta could answer the young bartender arrived and asked for their drink orders. Aethyta flirted with the maiden as she ordered, winking at Benezia who rolled her eyes in response involuntarily. After she'd ordered she repeated her question. "What is typical?"

"That answer you gave me. It wasn't a fucking answer at all. You just asked me another question."

"I see." Benezia saw the bartender returning and took her drink, gingerly setting it down. She turned to say something more, but Aethtya had raised her glass.

"Toast?"

Benzia took up her glass and tilted her head. "To what, exactly?"

"To figuring this out. We both want what's best for our people, I'm sure, so let the best babe win," Aethyta grinned and clinked her glass on Benezia's.

Benezia blinked before she drank. She hadn't heard such a noble intent from a matriarch in centuries. "You really do don't you?" She asked aloud though she hadn't meant to.

"Do what?" Aethyta asked over her drink as she took another swig.

"Want what's best for our people."

Aethtya cocked her head to the side, looking at Benezia with a gaze that made the other matriarch avert her eyes momentarily. "Sure I do. Don't you?"

"I-" Benezia stammered for a second. "I suppose I haven't really thought about it in a while."

"No offense, but that's a bit shitty, don't you think?"

Benezia took another drink uncomfortably. "It's not that I _don't _think about that. I just see other things in what I do as well." She mentally berated herself for being the one doing all the talking. It gave her opponent power.

"Such as?"

"Well…I can help our people, but I can also help the galaxy."

"And yourself?" Aethtya snarled a little.

"That's not inaccurate, but it's also not the whole story."

"I'm listening."

Benezia sighed. "Shouldn't we get back to the policy?"

"I told you—I want to know why you're fighting for this so hard. If it's a good enough reason I might lay off you." Aethtya frowned. "Even if I think it's a stupid idea."

Benezia let the insult roll over her. "What would constitute a good reason?"

"You tell me," Aethtya shook her head.

_She's too good at this for being new to the Hall, _Benezia thought. "How did you—" she began aloud on accident again then shook her head to focus, taking another drink.

"How did I what?"

Benezia eyed the asari next to her warily at first, but then relaxed. She had already started the question. What was the harm in finishing it? She was curious after all. "How did you…receive your training?"

"What?" Aethtya leaned on the bar table, regarding her with a frown of confusion.

"You've barely come to the Halls, but you argue as if you've been here for centuries."

Aethtya laughed heartily and loudly, surprising the other asari. "How did I receive my training? My father and mother were enemies in the Krogan rebellions. Every conversation in my house growing up was an argument."

Benezia smiled. "I see."

"Your turn." Aethyta said as she waved and pointed at her drink for the bartender to send her another.

"My turn?"

"Yeah. Your turn to tell me something about yourself." Aethyta grinned. "I think if this going to work, it'll have to be a give and take, don't you?"

"'This'?" Benezia asked, arching a brow. She wasn't about to let the fellow matriarch think she held any tendencies toward their own race and the asari beside her had already flirted with her once today. It could devastate her career if she didn't nip things in the bud right away.

"Keep it in your pants. I was talking about our _discussion_, as you put it, T'Soni." Aethyta smirked. "Instead of battling back and forth (as I would put it, by the way), we'll ask a question and the other will answer it. Then we'll switch. Deal?"

Benezia pursed her lips to the side and chuckled slightly, surprising herself. "I suppose."


	2. Negotiations

A/N: I've added Liara because, as you will read, some of her shows through in the chapters through her parents or what they observe :)  
So far, I'm thinking Aethyta mainly amuses and intrigues Benezia. I'll try to get some of Aethyta's perspective in some more in future chapters.

Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 2: Negotiations

"Come on," Aethyta laughed at Benezia who was stumbling a little. "Let's get you home."

Benezia laughed in answer though she didn't know why. She hadn't had anything to drink for months and it showed. There were too many meetings, too many proposals, too much she needed to do for her to take any time for fun. She followed carefully behind Aethyta, trying to keep her balance, but the matriarch stopped in front of her.

"What?" Benezia slurred.

Aethyta grinned. "Well you'll have to lead the way. I don't know where you live."

"Riigghhht!" Benezia smiled. She stumbled forward. She nearly tripped in her heels, but Aethyta caught her. She looked up at her fellow matriarch. "Wow."

Aethyta arched a brow and smirked. "What's wow?"

"You caught me. 'Simpressive."

Aethyta breathed a laugh. "Damn you're wasted, come on." She put Benezia's arm over her shoulder to give her support. "You didn't even have much. How are you so drunk?"

"Don't drink." Benezia said softly.

"Heh," Aethyta pondered on that.

"What?"

"I don't think I've ever met someone I had less in common with."

Benezia smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Did you just insult me, oh wise diplomat?" Aethyta grinned down at her.

"Maybe." Benezia clipped the word off and tucked her lips in to avoid returning the grin.

"Alright, so I got you drunk. Let's see how drunk. Want to go to my place?"

"Ha!" Benezia laughed. "You should be so lucky."

Aethyta laughed heartily at that. "You're alright, Nezzy."

"Nezzy?"

"Bother you?"

"No!" Benezia said quickly and loudly. She purposefully lowered her voice. "Jussss ne'er beennn called that."

A corner of Aethyta's lips pulled up and for once she didn't say anything. They came to the end of a street Benezia had started on. "Which way now?"

"Leffft." Benezia said and laughed at the sound of her own voice.

They reached her apartment building and Aethyta returned her arm that she'd been using to support her. "You going to be alright?"

"Oh yeees," Benezia nodded profoundly. "I'll jusss finish a few things and then check in."

"Skip the work and turn in. It's late." Aethyta frowned.

Benezia smiled at her. "It's earlier than I usually quit for the night anyway."

Aethyta shook her head. "Alright, fine. Work yourself to death. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Benezia nodded and entered her building.

Aethyta lingered for a moment, smiling after her and continued shaking her head.

…

"I really must ask you to reconsider," Benezia asked politely the next day. She was screaming inwardly and had to fight down the biotics that wanted to surface desperately.

"I'm afraid the decision has already been made, Matriarch Benezia," a senior matriarch stated. "The forum has voted. You are charged with better balancing our military and diplomatic budgets. Many agree that our diplomatic voice could be stronger to ensure a peaceful galaxy with the Asari in the lead, but Matriarch Aethyta voiced a concern many matriarchs have. We look forward to your revised proposal." The matriarch nodded at her and that was that.

Benezia squeezed her fists as she exited her chambers. The walls of Athame's Hall showed her faint silhouette created by the biotics ebbing from her as she marched to her office.

…

Matriach Benezia held her head in a palm as was becoming her custom since the assembly meeting three weeks prior and the answering order she'd received the next day. She deemed the asari military budget archaic and pointless. Modern Asari tactics relied on stealth and hit and run attacks. There was no military. How could the forum expect her to budget for one? Still, Benezia had toiled tirelessly and had struck a deal with another matriarch that had allowed her to speed up the process of being allowed to present at the assembly again. She would do so in a week's time.

"Alright, Miss Diplomat. _I've _got a proposal for _you_." Aethtya was smirking as she marched in the office without announcement. Benezia's assistant was trailing after her hesitatingly, giving her boss a pleading and desperate look. Benezia smiled and waved her away in reassurance. "Please bring us some tea, Milania." Her assistant rushed out to fulfill the order in an attempt to redeem herself.

"Tea?" Aethyta wrinkled her nose when she'd gone. "It's past noon. You don't want anything stronger?"

"Matriarch Aethyta. It's a pleasure to see you again. You may of course ask her to retrieve you something when she has returned. I gave it as an automatic order. I apologize; I should have asked you first. In the meantime, how can I help you?" She gave a slight smile.

Aethyta waved the apology away. She rolled her eyes as she smiled back. "I just told you, didn't I? I've got an idea." She leaned forward on Benezia's desk with her palms down, her arms straight. She looked over her shoulder toward the door and lowered herself on one arm, smiling at Benezia conspiratorially.

Benezia steepled her fingers and leaned back in her chair. She was careful to not smile too widely though she found the asari before her entertaining for reasons that escaped her. She regretted that she had been a little too friendly with this matriarch already. She might expect a favor she couldn't afford right now. "Sit," Benezia smiled with purpose this time, indicating the chair in front of her desk. Aethtyta sat on the edge of the chair, still leaning on Benezia's desk and folded her arms. Benezia's foot twitched to an inaudible rhythm in the silence. "Please—what's your idea?"

"Well I think we should work together on this."

"On?..." Benezia trailed the word out for Aethyta to continue.

"On your proposal to the assembly."

Benezia stiffened. "I'm…not sure—"

"Here me out," Aethyta sat up straight, pressing a palm in the air to stop Benezia. "If both of us come out happy, I doubt it won't pass. We're on the opposing sides after all."

Benezia mused for a second. It was true. If two such opposite thinkers could come to an arrangement that was mutually beneficial, the matriarchy would likely pass it with flying colors. Still, this was her project. Sharing it would mean sharing the glory, the credit. She had collaborated on numerous projects with other matriarchs in the past. She'd set out with this one alone to help establish a name for herself. What was the point if she simply collaborated with someone yet again?

She eyed the matriarch in front of her warily and remembered what she had said three weeks ago: _"We both want what's best for our people, I'm sure…" _Benezia sighed, looking down at her datapads. The _point_, she reminded herself, was to better her people's future. She looked up with a warm smile for Aethyta, grateful to her fellow matriarch for renewing her perspective. "I'll be honest; I was hoping to work on this on my own."

"I know," Aethyta returned her smile. "But I have a feeling I'm not the only one rooting against this. There's a lot of stiff old broads in the forum. Work with me and I'll make sure the matriarchs that tend to see things my way will see your side too…" she paused, thinking for a second before speaking again, "And you can take all the credit on this one. I don't really care. I just want this to work out for …uh…" she glanced away, "everyone."

Benezia's brows shot up involuntarily. This asari never ceased to surprise her. It was refreshing and frustrating at the same time. She hesitated as she spoke. "Thank you." She pondered over the nobility that could be found in such an unrefined matriarch, frowning slightly.

Aethyta laughed at her. "I'd say you're welcome, but you look like that thank you was painful."

Benezia shook her head to focus herself and smiled. "I apologize. I'm simply not used to such…honesty and…" _well, there's no other word for it is there?_ Benezia thought before continuing, "nobility."

Aethtya's head jerked back at her last word. She scratched her crest in awkwardness and fidgeted a little. It was the first time Benezia had truly made the other matriarch uncomfortable. It didn't make them anywhere near even, but Benezia had to stifle a grin nonetheless. "Uh…thanks…" Aethtya said and rose sharply.

Benezia frowned again. "You cannot start yet?" She was anxious to begin given the pressing date of the next assembly.

Aethtya waved her to follow. "Nah, I can, I just can't stand these halls. Come on, let's get some air."

…

Benezia stepped gingerly over the trimmed foliage in the park across from Armali's matriarchal office. Her heels threatened to dig into the soft ground if she let her step fall naturally. A few asari children were playing in the park, one digging in a sand box. Parents watched over them without worry. There could hardly be a safer place in the galaxy.

She smiled at the young asari that was digging when the youngling looked up at her. The child saw the headdress and seemed fascinated. Benezia removed it and handed it to her. The child grinned and took it to place it over her head, her eyes disappearing beneath the rim, but a wide grin still showed itself. Aethyta laughed behind Benezia, making her remember why they were there and the assembly meeting that was closing in on her. They needed to work.

The child looked disappointed when she rose and held out the headdress to give it back to Benezia, but she shook her head and said "I'll be right over there. When you're done playing with it, you can return it to me." She walked over to join Aethyta at one of the park's tables and enjoyed the sun on her crest. She rarely took the time to actually be in the sunshine. It was why she so liked wearing yellow.

Aethyta smiled at her across the table and passed her a datapad. "Alright, here's a starter list of things that we can tack on to your proposal that will make some of the other matriarchs drool."

Benezia frowned at the very first suggestion. "This first item already seems completely contradictory to the proposal."

Aethyta laughed. "Of course it does. Our job is to make that not the case by next week, right?"

Benezia nodded and gave her a small smile. "Yes, you're right. Well, I can certainly concede to an aspect—that we advocate for earlier responsibilities of our under-centurions."

"Yeah, I gotta say as much as I like our girls on polls, it's pretty useless."

"Oh?" Benezia began to tease, feeling the energy flow into her from the sun. "I wouldn't have thought to hear something like that from you."

"My libido aside," Aethtya conceded, "It's a good start, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do." Benezia nodded. She'd never fallen into the phase that many of her asari did in joining a mercenary group or finding a bar to dance in for a few decades. She'd set straight to work in politics, beginning as an intern and working her way up to the matriarchy as the centuries passed. She became curious as she watched Aethyta. Like the night at the bar they'd shared weeks ago, she discovered she had difficulty filtering her thoughts when she was around this blunt matriarch in front of her. "What did you do as you approached the beginning of your second century?"

Aethyta had been watching the little girl with the headdress, smirking. She turned back to Benezia with the smirk still playing on her lips. "What do you think?"

"Dancing?"

"Please," Aethyta scoffed and looked a little offended. "No, I was one of the mercs the girls danced on. You?"

"I'm afraid I didn't do anything exciting. I was here. Working."

"Damn. Didn't you ever leave the planet for a little fun?"

"I traveled, certainly. It taught me things I'll never forget."

Aethyta arched a brow. "'Taught' you things? Sounds a little boring."

Benezia became self-conscious. "Perhaps to some, but I find the other species in our galaxy fascinating. Learning their cultures, their politics, their ways was more than enough for me."

Aethyta's grin was back. "Fascinating, huh?"

"Not like that." Benezia mock glared.

Aethyta raised her hands in surrender. "Sure, sure. Where was your favorite place on these _fascinating_ journeys?"

Benezia hummed as she pondered. "The Citadel," she finally answered.

Aethtya wrinkled her nose. "Really? Shit, why am I surprised? Look who I'm talking to," she smiled at Benezia. Their eyes met and Benezia smiled in return. Aethyta coughed awkwardly before looking down at the datapad. "So what's so bad about the rest of the first item?"

"Mandatory commando training? Do I really need to explain why that won't pass?" Benezia confidence returned with a vengeance.

They argued for an hour before a matriarch with her daughter approached them. It was the young one that had taken Benezia's headdress to play with.

The mother addressed Benezia as she spoke and she recognized her as Matriach Dalana. "Thank you, Matriarch Benezia, but my daughter needn't steal your headdress for a plaything and we must be going."

Benezia smiled at the little girl who was holding the headdress out to her to return it. She addressed her mother, "It wasn't a problem. It seems we have a future assembly member," she smiled at the girl again.

"Don't encourage her," Dalana laughed. "Too many late nights filled with debates. I hope she becomes an artist or something creative like her father."

Benezia remembered the father—a quarian that came to the office every once and a while to pay his bondmate a visit with their daughter. She wondered how two such opposites could find each other and be happy. "I'm sure she'll be brilliant in either case."

"Thank you, Matriarch Benezia. Good day."

"Good day," Benezia nodded as they left and waved at the child. She looked back to Aethyta and saw that she'd been watching her. "What is it?"

Aethyta's smile vanished and she fumbled for words. "I..uh…um…"

Benezia's expression became a mixture of amusement and bewilderment. "Are you…speechless?" She laughed.

That brought Aethyta to her senses. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You usually don't stop talking—arguing, mostly," Benezia chuckled. She enjoyed the usually confident-to-a-fault matriarch suddenly being off-balance. "Now, where were we?"

"Damn, woman, you're a slave-driver." Aethyta sighed, "and we've barely begun on the second item." She let her head fall on the table in exasperation.

"You suggested this," Benezia laughed again, but furrowed her brows slightly in bewilderment. She leaned forward to try to see Aethyta's face. "What's the matter?"

Aethyta pointed up at the sky, her head still planted on the table. "It's the sunshine. Gets me down."

Benezia chuckled and sat back up, crossing her legs. She raised her chin to bask in the rays. "I like it," she said as she relished the warmth.

Aethyta looked up at her with a smile. "I can tell. I'm more of a night person."

"I can tell." Benezia smiled down at her. "Now, come. The second item: I'm fine with the first and second measures, but I cannot allow this tertiary one."

Aethyta sighed. "Yes, Mistress."


	3. Secrets I

_This is a two-parter, so bear with me :) I'm also starting to explore something Liara hinted at-you'll see :)_

* * *

Chapter 3: Secrets Part I

"I see," one of the matriarch's said when Benezia had finished presenting her revised proposal. "You seem to have changed quite a number of things," she frowned.

"For the better, I would say," another stated as she read over a copy. She was a more conservative member, so her praise would do wonders for Benezia in bridging the gap between sides on this issue. Aethyta had been right. She already had a number of matriarchs that regularly voted her proposals into effect backing her, but input from the opposition seemed to be helping her just as much.

"Thank you," Benezia nodded to her. "I have been working with Matriarch Aethyta. She has quite a number of excellent ideas, I'll admit, despite our disagreement the last time we met here together." She had decided she would give credit where credit was due sometime in the last week.

"Matriarch Aethyta?" Another frowned. "Isn't she a little radical?"

Benezia frowned in return. "I haven't observed her to be radical except in her support of military funding if that's what you mean. You'll have to be more specific."

"She doesn't exactly follow our customs of caution and concern for the future does she?" the other asari hinted.  
_Her tendency toward other asari? Could they really be so concerned about that that they'd ignore her brilliance and commitment? Besides she was pretty sure Aethyta enjoyed just about any company, disregarding the fact that some just so happened to be asari while others were not. Or at least that seemed to be her track record if she had gathered her information correctly during their 'discussions' over the last week._ "I assure you, she has the noblest intentions I've witnessed in decades for the future of our people. At any rate, her ideas and mine in the proposal before you are what I'd ask you all to focus on here today. We believe our race's future will be more secure in many ways (as you can see outlined in the text) if it is put into action."

"All those in favor?" the eldest among them asked. There was a seven to four majority in her favor and she smiled in victory. "Excellent," the eldest smiled and stood to end the meeting. We'll advise the forum to adopt the proposal. You and Matriarch Aethyta should both be present when you present the first steps to be taken to accomplish what you have proposed. Goddess be with you all."

Benezia smiled as she gathered her datapads together. When she turned to leave another matriarch stopped her. "Matriarch Antia? How are you?" Benezia asked her pleasantly.

"I'm fine." Antia answered her. "You should worry about yourself."

"What do you mean?" Benezia frowned. She could guess, but she hoped it wasn't what she thought.

"You've really attached yourself to Matriarch Aethyta back there and everyone knows about her…interests. If you proceed with her, you can kiss your career goodbye."

Benezia had trained her temper long ago. That training kicked into effect immediately and she smiled and said "Thank you for your concern, Matriarch Antia, but I stand by what I said in the assembly. Matriarch Aethyta's goals, policies, and frankly, her attitude toward politics are all gravely needed among the matriarchy right now. We've been stymied for too many decades and that's a dangerous thing for a galactic species that needs to work with other races. Why do you think she was invited to the assembly the first day she came to us? Her 'interests' are irrelevant compared to the good she could bring to our people."

Matriarch Antia's brows rose. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she's gotten a hold on you."

Benezia fought the urge to roll her eyes. This matriarch was much too interested in keeping the discussion of interspecies mating going. Perhaps…

She smiled and spoke in a low and teasing tone to combat the tension that was building. "If _I _didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous."

Antia smiled softly and shook her head. "Just watch out for yourself. I doubt you'll risk your shot at higher politics. I know your mother taught you better. Don't commit career suicide for one fun night."

Benezia nodded with a smile until the matriarch left. Her smile vanished as soon as the other asari was out of sight and she rolled her eyes, grimacing at the bile she felt surfacing at having to share the air with such a vile creature. How was it possible for such an ancient and long-living race to have such a prejudice? A Vorcha is fine, but heaven forbid one of their daughters fall in love with another's? She stuck her tongue out and shook her head at the thought of a Vorcha in that context. She pushed it from her mind. She looked down at her drafts of her proposal, smiled and decided to pay Aethyta a visit to tell her the good news.

…

Aethyta wasn't in her office, not that Benezia was surprised. Her assistant whom she'd gotten to know over the last week gave her the coordinates to a local pub and she followed them. Smiling on her way, she thought back on the past few days. She hadn't met a match in verbal sparring in decades and as much as Aethyta drove her crazy, she found herself enjoying it more often than not.

She stepped down from a street to enter the pub, delicately placing her fingers on the vintage swinging-hinge door so as not to touch the filthy surface too much. She was suddenly grateful for the convenience and hygiene modern doors provided by automatically opening. As she pushed it open, it swung from someone on the other side pulling it sharply. She stumbled a little at the change in pressure then smiled when she saw Aethyta was the one opening it. "Oh!"

"Oh, hey." Aethyta grumbled. "I assume you wouldn't be caught dead here and you're here to find me, so what do you need?"

Benezia frowned at her unfriendliness and noted that despite how many times she'd seen the matriarch drink, she suspected this was the first time she'd seen the effects. "I came to tell you the good news. They want to move forward with our proposal."

"_Your _proposal," Aethyta growled. "I was watching the feed on the forum. You shouldn't have attached my name to it. It'll only make things harder."

Shaking her head in confusion, Benezia said "I only meant to give you the credit you deserve. It's good work. The others see that or will."

"Maybe it's not all good word. Maybe I don't want my name attached to it." Aethyta avoided eye contact.

"What?" Benezia let herself become angry before she could stop herself. "You mean my input?" she clarified for Aethyta.

"Well I'm not at all onboard all this diplomacy shit with the other races. Let them deal with things on their own. We have enough problems."

Benezia straightened, pulling on her diplomatic mask. She gave a small and polite smile, nodding her head slightly. "I apologize for the grievance this has caused you. I will not expect you to work on this any further with me. Good day." She turned, walking away, an ache in the center of her chest she couldn't understand.

Aethyta grabbed her arm. "Hold on."

Benezia blinked in surprise at the gesture. She looked back at Aethyta who was holding her head in her other palm as if in pain. "Yes?"

Aethyta released her and shook her head. "Nothing. Just…nothing. That's fine. I'll…see you around."

"Yes," Benezia gave her a slight smile once again. "I'm sure. Good day, Matriarch Aethyta."

As she rounded a corner, her brows furrowed in frustration and for some reason her heart was racing. She reached the office and instead of going inside, she sat at a bench across from the park they'd worked at some over the last week. She'd thought Aethyta was pleased with the results of their working together. She wouldn't have presented it with her name if she had thought otherwise.

She shook her head. This was why she'd wanted to start working alone—to build a name for herself. Collaboration always led to more disagreements than anything else. She sighed. No, that wasn't true. She found herself in the same position many other asari found themselves in constantly. At a certain age it became 'problematic' for asari to socialize too often together, mostly due to the off-chance that a romance was at the heart of the friendship. This meant many asari sympathized more with their eventual bondmates' species than their own. Benezia had done exactly as she was supposed to—she had gotten to know every active species in the galaxy through her internships and modest political ventures thus far… But she'd never taken a bondmate. She had experimented physically of course, but she'd never felt drawn to another enough to let them enter her mind. She shook her head again in more frustration at her people's practices. Why was she thinking about any of this anyway?

She rolled her shoulders, straightening up, closing her eyes, and attempted to focus on what should be her next move. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Matriarch Delana approaching her. Her political mask took over for her and she smiled. The other matriarch sat beside her as she greeted her. "Matriarch Delana, How are you today?"  
"I'm just fine, thank you Matriarch Benezia. Listen," the matriarch began and looked down at her palms in her lap. "I've been asked to show you something."

She spoke with such hesitation and wariness in her darting eyes that Benezia frowned. "What is it?"

"Can you come with me?"

"Of course," Benezia nodded and stood with Delana.

…

"Why are we going to Athame's temple?" Benezia asked as she looked out the skycar's window.

Delana smiled briefly. "You'll see inside."

"Why have you been asked to show me something, Matriarch Delana? Does it have something to do with the proposal that was approved of today?"

"Absolutely, but we really must wait until we are inside to discuss it further, Matriarch Benezia." Her eyes flew to their driver.

Benezia sat back to relax against the plush seat. "Very well."

…

"It seems to be closed" Benezia stated when they reached the temple. A biotic glow indicating they were locked out.

Delana stood in front of a control panel and pressed her palm flat against it. A VI scanner appeared and scanned them both before the biotic field dissipated and they were granted entry.

"I wasn't aware you were a scientist at the Temple of Athame as well as a seated matriarch," Benezia raised her brows.

"I'm not." Delana said flatly. She led them in. Benezia looked up, tracing the tall central tower to its peak and gazed at Athame's rigid features in the stone. Her heels clacked against the metal floor too loudly in the silence. The temple was dim, barely lit. Delana approached a shield Benezia recognized.

"Athame's shield?"

"Yes," Delana nodded. "You know the story," she said without doubt. All asari children were taught of Athame out of tradition more than religious devotion. "She is said to have used it to protect our people when the heavens grew angry."

Benezia nodded. "A meteor shower, most likely."

"An asteroid strike," Delana said confidently.

Her brows pressed together as Benezia spoke "An asteroid strike?"  
"Yes," Delana nodded. "We were…protected, but not by Athame. Or at least, not her alone."

"What are you saying?" Benezia crossed her arms as she let her head tilt at the genuine question, her mind racing. Delana was a moderate, level-headed matriarch. She wasn't heavily religious nor was she atheistic. Why would she bring her to the Temple of Athame?

"Come," Delana motioned and they approached a bit of parchment in a case.

"The Athame Codex?" Benezia questioned her.

"A doctrine concerning the stars passed down from Lucen, her guide."

"Yes," Benezia nodded.

"Lucen," Delana continued as she looked up at Benezia steadily. "What do you know of him?"

"Him?" Benezia faltered.

"Yes." Delana confirmed. She walked them over to his bust. "You do not see anything familiar in his physiology?"

Benezia studied the bust. She'd never thought to deeply on any depictions of Lucen. Her people still invoked the goddess in name, but few still followed her. "Should I?"

Delana brought up a holo from her omni-tool. Benezia narrowed her eyes in study and they caught the text below the holo. "A Prothean? What do the ones who came before have to do with Lucen?"  
"Lucen came before. Lucen was a Prothean, Matriarch Benezia."

"What?" Benezia staggered backward. Everything they'd been taught since childhood—was it all a lie. "How?"  
"Come," Delana said again. She brought them to Athame's sword. Benezia questioned Delana silently. Delana spoke warily, aware Benezia doubted her. "Athame's sword. Used against a species called the Osavores. They would have taken Thessia for its resources if the Prothean Empire hadn't stepped in to save our people."

"What are you talking about?" Benezia asked. Centuries had trained her patience, but it was wearing thin by the minute. Was Delana deranged? In some sort of cult? "What are you basing this on?"

Delana sighed. "I've been asked to show you our ancient archives. If you are to help shape our future in the galaxy, you must know where we came from and what you must protect."

"All archives are shown to younglings in their school years. I've seen them all." Benezia frowned.

"Not quite," Delana smiled slightly in sympathy.


End file.
